Midnight Rush My Story after Breaking Dawn
by Mara77
Summary: My story after Breaking Dawn. It's in Renesmee's pov. Of when she is in her 'teen' stage. It is mostly Renesmee and Jacob.


Midnight Rush

*My story after Breaking Dawn*

*Renesmee*

A usual night, sitting on my bed, listening to music and thinking. Like usual.... about Jacob. He's my best friend, he is always there for me. i don't know why but something inside me is always excited to see him. he is always in my head. His handsome smile, his eyes, that look he always has for my. Like there should be something more. But to think.... Jacob had once loved my mother. They even kissed! Wow I think I'm......jealous. Hmm something I never thought i would be of Jacob and mother. Something inside me wanted to go see Jacob. To tell him how I feel. But what would he think? It was worth a shot. "Mom." "Yes, Nessie?" "Can I go to Jakes?" "Sure be back by nine." "Thanks mom!" Now I only needed to call Jake. So i hurried and got the phone from my dresser, and dialed Jacobs number. It was Jacob that answered. "Hello," "Hey Jake!" "Hey Nessie, what's up?" "Oh, nothing much, hey is it ok if I come over?" "Yeah! Come right on over!" "Um, is it okay if I have a ride?" "Yeah, sure, I'll be right over!" "Thanks Jake! See you when you get here!" "Bye, Nessie." It took him a few minutes to get here. I was waiting for him on the porch swing. "Hey Jake!" "Hey Nessie!" I jumped in the passenger side of the rabbit. We rode in mostly silence. The butterflies hadn't really hit me 'til we were mostly in La Push. My favorite song had came on, I turned it up and started to sing along, singing along with me was Jake! plus we were holding hands, singing, "Tell me we belong together...." "Jake I love you!" "Nessie, you don't know how long I've waited to here that! I love you too!" Jake had pulled over. Then I was leaning over, as was he, I took a hand full of his hair, and we were kissing! This moment was so right! The kiss ended to soon as we were taking a breath. Jake had started to kiss my neck. "Jake, have you always loved me?" "Nessie, I have loved you since the day I saw you." I could feel the warmth in my cheeks as I blushed. The kiss had started up again. This must be why I had longed to see him. "Jacob," "Yes love." "Shall we go tell Billy our exciting news?!" then we went the rest of the way to his house, Which was only half a mile more. He had lifted me out of the rabbit, and had his arm around my waist as we went to tell Billy. "Hey,Nessie." Billy said as we came through the door. "Dad we have some exciting news! Nessie, and I are dating!" The sound of that made my smile grow bigger. "Congratulations, guys." "Thanks." We both said, and smiled at each other. "We are going to listen to music ok dad." "Ok, have fun." "Then he through in a bigger smile and watched the game again. Me and Jacob went to his room and listened to music. The song that came on was 'Never Think' by 'Robert Pattinson' we were sitting on his bed talking. "So Nessie, do you wanna come have dinner with me and my dad tomorrow? "I would love to Jake!" "By the way, I love you." "I love you to Jake." "We should tell your parents about us, I'm so sure they will be happy." He sounded sarcastic on the last part. "I hope so! They really like you Jake, like they knew this would happen. Ok i think we should go tell them." Jacob just chuckled, and we headed to his car. I love the rabbit it was way awesome. How much Jacob had done to this car! As we headed to my house, I got kinda nervous. So I squeezed Jacobs hand. He just chuckled. How much I love his chuckles, and smile! It took my breath away every time! as we pulled up to my house, I had no doubt that dad was reading our minds. But when we walked in he seemed calm. Him and mom were sitting on the couch watching tv. we walked through the door with big smiles on our faces. "Mom, Dad, we have some news for you!" "What is it Nessie?" Mom and Dad said, with false surprise. "Jake and I are now dating!" "good for you guys!" exclaimed mom. "Looks like you got what you've always wanted, huh, Jake." chuckling said dad. "Yeah, I did," Jacob chuckled, "and I promise I will take care of her." "We believe you." said mom. "Is it okay if Nessie comes over for dinner tomorrow? "Please mom! Please daddy!" "I guess that's fine," dad said. "Okay I'll pick her up at six and have her home by eight." "That's fine," said mom. "Thank you so much mom and dad!" I turned around and hugged My Jacob! His arms were a nice and warm embrace! It felt like I could stay there forever. From the corner of my eye I could see mom and dad chuckling. But I didn't care! I was with Jake! My Jake! That made me feel Incredible!

~Chapter 2~

Jacob had to leave early it felt like. He had kissed me good night and left. I couldn't get to sleep that night. Jacob was all that I could think about! So this must be how it feels to be in love! It was the best thing ever! When I looked out my window, I saw him. I must be hallucinating! I looked out again, he was still there! I opened up my window. "Jake! What are you doing here?!" He was blushing, "Um, well, I'm here to, see you." "How many times have you done this?" "Um, a couple times." "Come in Jake." He quietly came in. Though I know mom and dad most likely heard. But they didn't come. When he came in he wrapped me in a tight embrace. And I stood on my tip-toes to reach him. He picked me up from my waist and sat on my bed. I sat on his lap, and we kissed! It was like our first kiss but..........better! We sat there and talked for about two hours! Then Jacob decided I should sleep, 'cuz he had plans for us tomorrow. With his muscular arms around me, I went to sleep. It was about six in the morning when I felt him kiss me on the cheek and heard him go out the window. So I woke up. I decided to go hunting then call Jake.

When I went hunting, there was a huge herd of deer in the clearing. i crouched down for attack. But something caught my eye. Something, someone was watching me. I looked over. It was aunt Rosalie. Was she ready to go hunting? "Hey aunt Rose." "Hello Nessie." "So watcha doing?" I was curious why she was watching me. "Well I wanna talk to you." "Um, ok, go ahead." "You really love Jacob don't you?" "Yes, I do, with all my heart!" Why would she ask this?! "Hmm. So your first love. Sure has taken Jacob a little while. Hmm. So do you have any date plans yet?" "Actually we have one tonight." Im so excited! What am I going to wear!? Rose looked at me, with a weird kind of smile. "Rose, do you think you and Alice will help me get ready?" "Sure, sweety. What time is you date?" "At seven" "Okay come over at five tonight." "Sure! Thank you so much!" "No problem." Then we hugged and went hunting.

When I got home I took a shower and then got ready. After i was all ready I called Jake. he answered the second ring. "Hello," "Hey Jakey it's me." "Hey, honey!" "I'm excited for our date!" "Me to! Is it okay if I come over? "Sure, whenever." "Ok, do you wanna go on a walk with me?" "Sure, where to?" "That's a surprise." "Ok then. When are you coming over?" "In like two minutes." "Ok, see you when you get here! I love you." "I love you to Nessie. Bye" "Bye." Then we hung up. "Mom, dad can I go on a walk with Jake?" "Um, sure, have fun," said dad. I went to the porch swing waiting for Jacob. he arrived a few seconds later. He jumped out of the car, came and picked me up from my waist. He gave me a kiss, so much more passionate than ever before. it shocked me at first. But then he moved away, and started kissing my neck. "Ugh. Why did you move away!?" he chuckled, then his lips found mine.

Then I heard mom and dad clearing their throat. How embarrassing. Having your hands full of your boyfriends hair, thier hands on your waist, and making out. I was blushing. "Hello Edward, Bella, how are you?" "He said calmly. They were ignoring him, and staring right at me, "Mom, Dad, are you okay?" "Jacob, Renesmess. I think you guys need to slow down on your relationship! You guys have been dating for one day, for crying out-loud!" exclaimed mom. I was crying, and everyone looked shocked. Then Jacob pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you," he whispered. I then faced mom and dad. "I'm sorry," I said with tears in my eyes, "but I think mine and Jacob's relationship is fine. I love him so much. I've known him for so long, I know he will protect me, and love me forever. Please mom, Please dad, trust me." Dad was the first to respond, "Honey, you know we trust you guys." "Then why do you want us to slow down our relationship!?" Mom had responded to this, "because, normal relationships, don't go this fast!" "In case you haven't noticed, we aren't 'normal'!" I spit the last words at her. "Can we talk about this later? So we will all be calm?" "Go have fun, Nessie." Dad said. I went and gave him a big hug. "Thank you daddy! Bye mom." then Jacob and I got in the rabbit. I was hoping that dad was talking to mom. Convincing her that my relationship was fine.

Hopefully dad agreed with me! What will I do if they tell me to stop seeing Jake. They wouldn't would they? Jacob started talking, "Nessie, I think maybe we should listen to your parents." "Not you to!" "I don't want to, it's just that, maybe for a while we should, just so that your parents don't make us stop dating. 'Cuz if they did, I don't know what I would do." "Jake, if that's what you think, then I guess we will. For a while. Until they stop making a big deal out of it. So where is this mystery place that you are taking me anyway?" "I told you it's a surprise! You will find out when we get there."

I started to pout. He chuckled at that. The ride was only about thirty minutes. When we pulled up to a unfamiliar place. I didn't question where we were though. I just walked with Jacob hand in hand into the forest. We were walking fairly fast, for about a hour. Then Jacob lifted me up so that I couldn't see where we were. He stopped about five minutes later, and sat me down. It was the most beautiful place i have ever seen! There was a spring, and tons of trees, the grass felt so soft. I took it all in. "Jake this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen!" "I'm glad you like it. It's where your dad used to take your mom." I can't believe they had never shown me this meadow. Then I could, who would take their daughter to such a beautiful romantic place. Then I reached my hands to Jacobs faced and just stared there. Then I got on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss. "Thanks Jake, I love it!" "I knew you would." We just sat there and took in the beauty of the meadow.

It was about three when I told Jacob about having to go up to Rosalie and Alice's to get ready for tonight. He said okay. But i wished i could stay here with him forever! When we were walking back to the rabbit, it seemed like he was thinking really hard. "Hey Jake, watcha thinking about?" "Nothing much, just you, and us." "Oh, what about, exactly?" Why would he be thinking about me, us, this hard. "Well about how awesome it would be if, well if we got married." "Oh, I see. That would be awesome. If we could get married some day. But I hope your not thinking about anytime soon. Not that I don't want to marry you. But not so soon, and especially after what happened today." "I know, but sometime, maybe a year or two. We will think of sometime." "By the way, can you drop me off at Rosalie, and Alice's house, I'm not ready to face mom and dad." "Sure, sure." When we were heading home, I saw Nahuel, and his brother Nahuem. That was very weird. Jacob asked what was wrong, when I told him he started to shake a little. "Jake, it's ok. Calm down." "Right, calm. I wonder what they want." He sounded just as fascinated to see them, just as I was to see them. Why would they come? I mean they are the only other half vampires I know. But Nahuem can read minds like my dad. Let's play with it. 'Nahuem, you better not be here because you like me, remember I have a boyfriend. He would love to destroy you. Leave if you are here to try to make a relationship.' Hopefully that would work. We arrived at Rosalie and Alices not to long after that. Jacob and I gave a short little kiss, then said bye.

When I walked up to the house it was Emmett that I first saw first. Of couse he teased me. "Hey Nessie, came to get all ready for your wolf?" "What else Emmett? Do you have any knowledge of why Nahuel, and Nahuem, are here?" "That could be because Rosalie doesn't like Jacob." "Oh, really. Thank you Emmett. ROSALIE!!!!!!" I screamed at her with all I had. "Yes Nessie?"  
She was all of a sudden by me, with false innocents. "Why is Nahuel, and his brother Nahuem here?" "I invited them here, you know Nahuem, has a huge crush on you." "I don't like Nahuem or Nahuel, that way. I have a boyfriend, and I am perfectly happy. If you don't like that I don't care Rose, it's not your choise." "You will not talk to me like that Renesmee!" "Then stay out of my love life!" I stomped intro the house, not caring what she was thinking. "Alice!" I hollered as I ran up the stairs. She was at the top of the stair case. "Yes, Nessie?" "Will you help me get ready for my date?" "Of course!" "Do you mind if you help me get ready at my house? I'm mad at Rosalie right now." "Sure, just let me get some things. We will talk about why your mad when I help you, okay?" "Okay, thanks Alice." And with that she was off, getting all kinds of hair and make-up stuff. Then we were heading to my house.

"So what is it that Rosalie did to make you so mad?" "She had Nahuel, and Nahuem come here! She doesn't like Jacob. She is trying to get me and Jacob apart!" I was crying now. "It's ok sweetie, she can't make you date him. I can't believe that she would go so low though. I mean I know that Nahuem likes you. But she has no right to do this!" "I know Alice. Can we just get ready, I wanna look gorgeous for Jacob." "Sweetie, you always do." But she just stopped talking about it, as did I, and helped me get ready.


End file.
